Remembering Sunday
by dancergirl7
Summary: Song-fic about Rose and Scorpius during their seventh year at Hogwarts. Based on the song by All Time Low. Rated T because I'm a bit paranoid.


**Hello people reading this!! I'm uploading this in honor of the anniversary of Voldemort's Defeat at Hogwarts :)**

**Anyway, it's Rose/Scorpius, so if you don't like, don't read. **

**TIP FOR READING: Go pull up this song on Youtube, it's called Remembering Sunday by All Time Low. Don't read the lyrics, read the paragraphs at the same time the lyrics play. It should time out pretty well. Listen to the song as you read, it helps the mood, a lot :)**

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The song belongs to All Time Low and the people affiliated with them. **_

_**Remembering Sunday**_

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes_

_Started making his way past two in the morning_

_He hasn't been sober for days_

Scorpius woke up, confused and by some miracle in his bed. He sat up to put his shoes on, when he felt his head spin. He hadn't realized how hungover he was, from his days of constant drinking.

_Leaning now into the breeze_

_Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees_

_They had breakfast together_

_But two eggs don't last_

_Like the feeling of what he needs_

He leans over the side of the balcony outside the Head Boy's room thinking. Thinking about Sunday he almost falls onto his knees. He remembers eating eggs with her Sunday morning. Eggs that didn't last, like the friendship between them.

_Now this place seems familiar to him_

_She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin_

_She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs_

_Left him dying to get in_

Sunday night, Scorpius was drunk and reckless, and Rose led him up to the Head's dorm, through his drunken haze it was just barely familiar. She was smiling mischievously, while he had a love struck smile on. Rose led him all the way to the top of the stairs leading into the Head Girl's room, when she shut the door in his face. All Scorpius wanted was to get inside that room.

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find_

_My calling, I'm calling at night_

_I don't mean to be a bother, _

_But have you seen this girl?_

Scorpius leaves the balcony and calls for Rose around the Heads' dormitory. She doesn't answer, she doesn't make a noise, she isn't there.

"Quiet down! It's late and we're trying to sleep" the portrait door yelled.

"I didn't mean to bother you, I'm just looking for Rose" Scorpius responded.

_She's been running through my dreams_

_And it's driving me crazy, it seems_

_I'm gonna ask her to marry me_

He dreams about her every night. Her long red hair, and big brown eyes. She's everything he wants. He can't get her off of his mind. Scorpius thinks he's insane, for feeling so much for a Weasley girl, but he can't help it. He wants to marry her, run away from this place with all it's prejudice, and just be together. Rose and Scorpius. Scorpius and Rose.

_Even though she doesn't believe in love, _

_He's determined to call her bluff_

_Who could deny these butterflies?_

_They're filling his gut_

Rose doesn't believe she'll ever find love. Although her grandparents, aunts, uncles and parents are deeply in love, Rose believes she'll never find it. Scorpius is set to prove her wrong, for once. Scorpius knows Rose will find love, because he loves her, and the feeling in his stomach every time he sees her is enough to prove it.

_Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces_

_He pleads, oh he tries_

_But he's only denied_

_Now he's dying to get inside_

He gets an idea and flees the Heads' dormitory and runs to the Fat Lady's portrait leading into the Gryffindor common room.

"Who are you? And why are you waking me?" the Fat Lady asked.

"I'm looking for Rose Weasley" Scorpius said, breathless, "Please, just let me in if she's in there"

"I don't know if she's there, and I can't tell you anyway, you are not a Gryffindor, now let me sleep" the Fat Lady said.

"Please" Scorpius pleaded. The Fat Lady bluntly ignored him.

All Scorpius wanted to was find Rose.

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find_

_My calling, I'm calling at night_

_I don't mean to be a bother, _

_But have you seen this girl?_

Scorpius debated going back to the Slytherin dungeons for the night, away from the dormitory he shares with Rose. Then he hears someone walking.

"Rose?" he asked. It was just Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris.

"Hello Mrs. Norris, have you seen Rose Weasley?" Scorpius asked, bending down to the cat's level. Mrs. Norris hissed in his face and darted away.

_She's been running through my dreams_

_And it's driving me crazy, it seems_

_I'm gonna ask her to marry me_

Lying awake in his bed, the only thing running through his mind is his co-Head. It's driving him crazy that one wrong thing said and done, is making her disappear, when he needs her most. He wants to run and elope with her. Far away from everyone he knows, the people who look down on him with disdain.

_The neighbors said she moved away_

_Funny how it rained all day_

_I didn't think much of it then_

_But it's starting to all make sense_

At breakfast Scorpius sees fifth year Lily Potter.

"Lily, have you seen Rose?" Scorpius asks.

"No, she's not here, I don't know where she is" Lily said, leaving him standing there.

He looked up and saw rain pouring in the Great Hall's sky.

_Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds_

_Are following me in my desperate endeavor_

_To find my whoever, wherever she may be_

The world was expressing his urge to cry, his need to cry. He tried to hold it in, moving slowly to the Slytherin table, but it felt like the clouds and rain were moving with him. He could almost feel the raindrops. With one last glance towards her empty spot at the Gryffindor table, Scorpius sat down with his fellow Slytherins.

_[FEMALE PART]_

_I'm not coming back, (forgive me)_

_I've done something so terrible_

_I'm terrified to speak, (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)_

_But you'd expect that from me_

Rose was hiding. Everyone at Hogwarts thought she had left, but how could she leave? She wasn't showing herself though. She wasn't giving in. She would stay here the whole time. Rose is terrified to move, terrified to speak, terrified to admit what had happened. But that was expectable, Rose had always been afraid.

_I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt; _

_Now the rain is just (you're driving me crazy, I'm)_

_Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind_

The rain falls on her head, her arms, her legs, her body, soaking her to the core. Rose doesn't care though. It's washing away all traces of him. It's making her go insane, the constant drip of the rain, but it's also keeping her sane. He's starting to fade.

_Keeping an eye on the world, _

_So many thousands of feet off the ground_

_I'm over you now _

_I'm at home in the clouds_

_Towering over your head_

She looks out over Hogwarts, her home for the past seven years. So much has changed. Rose was so high up she was practically in the clouds, but that's the way she liked it_, _that's what made her senses dull. She tried to convince herself she was over him, his blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. Rose Weasley was above Scorpius Malfoy.

_[MALE PART:]_

_Well I guess I'll go home now_

_I guess I'll go home now_

_I guess I'll go home now_

_I guess I'll go home_

Rose is nowhere to be found. Scorpius leaves the Great Hall, to resign to his room. Goyle yells after him, but he doesn't care, he's not listening. Scorpius needs to find home. Hogwarts is only home when she is here with him. He gives up, she's truly gone. As he starts to go inside he sees a flash of red hair that could be nothing but her. Scorpius has hope again.

**Well, there you go, my first EVER song-fic!!**

**How'd you like it? Enough to REVIEW. Yes, please, REVIEW. I am begging you to REVIEW. **

**If you liked this, I have another HP story up, it's random moments in the lives of the characters, go check that out, I would really really really appreciate it!**

**Thanks again for reading :)**

**-dancergirl7**


End file.
